


Happy Birthday William

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: s08e21 Existence, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: It's William's third birthday! More changes are in store for Mulder and Scully.





	Happy Birthday William

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Happy Birthday William 1/1

## Happy Birthday William 1/1

### by Erin M. Blair

> TITLE: Happy Birthday William  
>  AUTHOR: Erin M. Blair  
>  CLASSIFICATION/CATEGORIES: SRA--Story, Romance, Angst CONTENT: Mulder/Scully Romance. William Fic. DISTRIBUTION/ARCHIVE STATEMENT: OK to Gossamer, Ephemeral, MSR Fanfic Cheerleaders Archive. **RATING: PG**  
>  SPOILERS: Existence then AU.  
>  SETTING: AU after Season Eight.  
>  DISCLAIMER: Mulder and Scully belong to Chris Carter. DATE: Completed September 1, 2004.  
>  ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: Thanks to Jen for the beta reading this story; I would also like to thank Kelly for the challenge. SUMMARY: It's William's third birthday! More changes are in store for Mulder and Scully. 
> 
> *This story is for MSRPreservationSociety's June Challenge. The details are below in the author's notes.* 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Happy Birthday William  
> by Erin M. Blair
> 
> * * *
> 
> The little boy was excited when he woke up, knowing that it was his birthday. 
> 
> His third birthday. 
> 
> He quickly ran to his parents' bedroom. His chubby hand patted his mother's arm. "Mommy! Wake up!" 
> 
> Scully woke up. Her blue eyes were trying to focus on her excited son and she lowered her voice, trying not to disturb Mulder. "William, what's wrong?" 
> 
> "I'm OK, Mommy. It's my birthday!" 
> 
> Scully smiled at her son. "I know, Will." 
> 
> "Can I wake up, Daddy? Please, Mommy?" 
> 
> Scully's smile deepened. "I think we should wait until he wakes up on his own. He had a hard day yesterday." She got up from the bed and put on a robe. She looked at  
>  her son as she sat down on the bed. She looked into William's eyes and smiled at him. "You're three today." 
> 
> "I know," William said with a grin. "Can I open my presents now?" 
> 
> Scully laughed. She couldn't believe he already knew about presents. "You have to wait for Grandma today. She's coming today to bring you a gift." 
> 
> "Yay!" exclaimed William. "More presents!" 
> 
> "William, yes -- but you have to wait until she gets here." 
> 
> "I'll wait, Mommy." 
> 
> "Scully? William?" Mulder mumbled. He tried to focus on his wife and son. He got up slowly and then he kissed her gently on her full red lips. 
> 
> "Mulder, I'm sorry we woke you," Scully murmured in his hair. She gave him a kiss on the nape of his neck. "William's excited about his third birthday today." 
> 
> "I know, Scully," Mulder said with a smile. "I hope his excitement doesn't wake up Katherine and Melissa." 
> 
> Scully's voice lowered a decibel as she whispered into her husband's ear. "I think they'll be all right for now." 
> 
> "I hope so, Scully. I really hope so." 
> 
> "Come on, Mommy and Daddy. I want to open my presents." 
> 
> "Do you think we should let him?" Mulder asked in a teasing tone. 
> 
> "Oh, I think we should give him at least one of his presents now." 
> 
> "That's a good idea, Scully." 
> 
> Scully went to pick up one of the wrapped packages for her son. "I think he'll like this one. He loves bright blue wrapping paper." 
> 
> Mulder smiled, "Aww, good choice." He paused as he whispered into Scully's ear. "He's going to get mad when he realizes that it's clothes." 
> 
> Scully smiled at him. "I think you're right, Mulder." She paused. "He's very intelligent for his age." 
> 
> "Mommy! Daddy! I want to open my present!" 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Dana?" 
> 
> "In the kitchen, Mom!" Scully called out to her mother. She was in the kitchen, making breakfast for her family. 
> 
> Maggie Scully entered the kitchen and she placed her present for William on the clean kitchen table. "How's the birthday boy?" 
> 
> "He already opened one present from Mulder and me this morning. We couldn't satisfy him for long, Mom." 
> 
> "Oh, I can understand." 
> 
> Scully made a face as she reflected on what had happened when they gave William one of his presents early that morning. "So he opened one of the packages. It turned out to be clothes. You should have seen his distaste." 
> 
> "You did that, Dana, when you were little." 
> 
> "Really? I really don't remember." 
> 
> "When you were William's age," Maggie said with a laugh. 
> 
> "Grandma!" William exclaimed happily. His grin was infectious. 
> 
> "Come here, William. You've grown since the last time I saw you," Maggie said. She stroked his light brown hair and she could see the red highlights in the sunlight shining in through the windows. 
> 
> "You always say that every time you come over, Mom." 
> 
> "I know. I'm always intrigued by the changes I see in him." She paused. She turned her attention towards her grandson. "I bet you can't wait to open all your presents." 
> 
> "Oh, I want presents." 
> 
> "Remember to say please, William." 
> 
> "Mommy!" 
> 
> "Where's Fox?" 
> 
> "Mulder's out picking up the cake." 
> 
> "Is it just going to be us -- you, Fox, William, Katherine, Melissa and me -- or will there be people from your work?" Maggie asked. 
> 
> "Mulder and I pretty much wanted a small gathering this year. I think after everything that happened a few years ago, we didn't want anything to intrude. After all, it's William's day. Besides, we're going to have another party for him later in the week at his daycare at the FBI. So Skinner, John Doggett, Monica Reyes, et al will be there." 
> 
> "I bet William's thrilled about that." 
> 
> Mulder came in carrying a pink box. "I've got the cake and the candles, Scully." He noticed his mother-in-law with William. "Hi, Maggie. William's been excited about seeing you today." 
> 
> "Daddy, can I open my presents now?" 
> 
> "We have to get ready for our birthday party and your mother has to get the girls ready." 
> 
> "Katherine and Melissa are ready, Mulder. They're in their playpen in the living room." 
> 
> "Maybe you should move them into the kitchen?" 
> 
> "Mulder -- " 
> 
> "I'll watch them, Fox." 
> 
> Mulder looked relieved. "Thanks, Maggie." He paused. He looked at his wife and he knew that she was upset. "I'm sorry, Scully, if I overreacted. I don't want anything to happen." 
> 
> "Mulder, I know it's been no picnic sometimes, but I love them. You know that." 
> 
> "I do know that, Scully. It's just that I never thought this would happen. We thought you were barren not too long ago." 
> 
> "I would think after I became pregnant the second time that you would know that it wasn't true," Scully said. "I know we believed it so much that we doubted what William was at first." She was glad that William was with her mother and their twin daughters. 
> 
> "I know, Scully. We were both lied to by the doctors, by the Kurts. They even showed me your ova. When they said they took all of them -- I believed them. I didn't even think..." 
> 
> "I know. If I was in your position, I would have believed the same thing. This is proof that I can get pregnant again." 
> 
> "Scully?" 
> 
> Scully nodded. "I know. I wanted to tell you last night, but you were asleep when I did the test. Then William wanted us to... Mulder, I'm pregnant." 
> 
> "You're...." 
> 
> Scully nodded again. "Pregnant. I know; I know. I still can't believe it myself." 
> 
> "You're telling me..." 
> 
> "Mulder, I know it's a shock." 
> 
> "Color me speechless. I thought after Katherine and Melissa, we wouldn't have anymore. The doctors said -- " Mulder said with a sigh. He needed some time to think about this wonderful news. It was wonderful. William, Katherine, and Melissa were miracles they thought they would never have. 
> 
> Not after everything they had been through together. 
> 
> "I know, Mulder. I'm going to take it easy. You know that. The risks are very high this time. I know what you're thinking, but I'm going to take every precaution." 
> 
> "You almost died, Scully. We were on vacation...and I --" 
> 
> "This time it's going to be different. I can feel the hope. It's going to be all right." 
> 
> "Mommy! Daddy!" They heard their son calling out for them. "Presents time." 
> 
> "I think he wants us, Scully." 
> 
> Scully nodded. "Let's see what William gets." 
> 
> "But you already know what we got him." 
> 
> "I know. You have to get his big present out of the closet." 
> 
> "All right," he said. 
> 
> She watched Mulder walk down the hallway towards their bedroom. She sighed in relief when he returned minutes later carrying a huge box and then placed it down carefully by the other presents from loved ones and friends. She bent down to the little boy. "This is from your Daddy and me." 
> 
> "Can I open it now, Mommy?" 
> 
> Scully nodded. "Go ahead." 
> 
> Mulder and Scully sat down besides William and helped him tore off the wrapping paper. The little boy grinned happily when he saw what it was -- a small, red tricycle -- that was perfect for William's height and age. "We wanted to get you something that you could have fun with 
> 
> "Cool!" William exclaimed happily. "I love it!" 
> 
> "You can also use it at my house, William," Maggie said as she held two wiggly, squirming twin girls. She had a feeling that Scully and Mulder would buy him one. "I think I better give Katherine and Melissa to your parents." She held them while Scully took Katherine and then Mulder took Melissa. 
> 
> "I think it's time for the girls to settle in for a nap," Mulder suggested. 
> 
> Scully nodded. "They already had their nap, Mulder." 
> 
> "Mommy? Daddy? I want to open Grandma's present now." 
> 
> "Okay, William," Scully said. Her smile brightened up the room. She loved seeing William happy. When William gleefully shouted with joy, she turned to look at Mulder, who was smiling. There were tears brimming in his eyes, but she knew he was happy. 
> 
> They were all happy with the family they now had. She patted her stomach, knowing of the joy they were going to have soon. 
> 
>   * the end -- 
> 

> 
> Feedback: Yes, please. Send to: 
> 
> Author's Notes: 
> 
> This story was written for June challenge at MSRPreservationSociety mailing list. The challenge is the following: Mulder and Scully deal with William's third birthday. The fic can be angsty or happy whatever you prefer. Good Luck and Happy Writing." 
> 
> I would like to thank Kelly for providing this challenge. Thanks to Jen for beta reading this story for me.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Erin M. Blair


End file.
